What happens when Tuxedomask dosen't save
by SailorAJ
Summary: Sailor Moon from Diamond
1. Chapter 1

What happens when Tuxedo Mask dosen't save Sailor Moon from Diamond

Chapter 1

Diamond pulls Serena closer to him "One kiss, and you and the crystal will be mine" he says. "No, no, Darien! Where are you?" thinks Serena. Meanwhile, Tuxedomask is flying on a hangglider to save Serena. Darien lands. He starts running tword the castle. When he is almost there, someone appears from the shadows, "What do you think your doing, Tuxedomask?" It was Sapphire! "I don't have time to toy with you, Sapphire!" Says Tuxedomask. "Well, you'll have to to get any closer to the palace." said Sapphire. "Dark Power!" "Ahhh!" shouts Tuxedomask. Tuxedomask throws a rose at Sapphire. "You'll pay for that Tuxedomask!" said Sapphire. "No, you'll pay!" said the Sailor Scouts. "Tuxedomask, go get Sailor Moon! We'll take care of this Nega-freak." said Sailor Mars. "Thanks, Mars!" Meanwhile, back in the palace, Diamond kissess Serena. Her clothes turn into a short black dress with no sleeves and black platform shoes. Her hair turns into the black moon shape with scarlet stripes. The silver crystal turns black. "For now on I will call you... Scarlet." says Diamond. "Yes, Diamond." says Scarlet. "We don't need this anymore." Says Diamond. He picks up the Crystal and throws it out the window. Tuxedomask was watching since Diamond kissed Serena. "I can't save Serena now with Diamond in there. I am too weak. I'll get the crystal and come back for Serena later." Thinks Tuxedomask.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tuxedomask arrives back at the Kings hideout. "Where's Sailor Moon?" aska Venus. Tuxedomask sits down. "Long story. I got up to the room where Serena was just as Diamond Kissed her..." Tuxedomask goes on with the story he is very upset. "What happened with Sapphire?" he asks. "Oh, he got scared and ran away." said Jupiter. "Jupiter! quit being modest!" said Venus. "Jupiter used her thunder-claps and hurt Sapphire and he disapeared." Jupiter Blushes. "Whats wrong Mars?" asked Mercury. Mars hadn't moved at all since Tuxedomask finished his story. "Sailor Moon... Serena," said Mars. Mars breaks down crying "Oh, Serena! If I hadn't been dumb and just watched when Diamond came I would have stopped him and Serena would be with us right now! It's all my fault!" Rini walks over to Mars. "Don't cry, Mars," she said. "It's not your fault." "Yes it is! It's all my fault!" said Mars. "Here Mars. Let's into a differant room" Mercury led Mars into a differant room to comfort her. "You come too, Rini." Rini ran after them. Back at Diamonds place, Diamond is giving a burst of dark energy to Scarlet. "I must marry her soon," says Diamond. "Then, noeone can turn her back into Sailor Moon." "We'll do it tomarrow" says Sapphire "Before the scouts and Tuxedomask can come back." "Yes, thats good." says Diamond. "I've got to stop this!" thought Emerald, "I want to marry Diamond! Before the Scouts and Tuxedomask can come back... hmmmm..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh no! You guys, come quick!" says Mercury. Jupiter, Venus, and Tuxedomask ran into the room that Mercury, Mars, and Rini were in. Rini was fading in and out. As you can imagine everyone went berzerk. The next day... "We have to stop this soon" said Mercury. "The only way we can stop this is to get Serena back." "That's why I'm here." Emerald walked through the door! Jupiter stood in fighting stance. "I'm not here to fight." Emerakd said. Jupiter goes back into fighting stance "Why would you help up?" she said "Because I want her away from Diamond!" Emerald said. "Oh... I see," Venus giggled, "Emerald loves Diamond!" Venus said teasingly "Venus! this is serious!" says Tuxedomask. The scouts and Tuxedomask huddled in a circle. "I think we should trust her," said Mars, "I mean, we can always fight back if it's a trap, what have we got to lose?" "I think Mars is right, I can watch your guy's backs." said Jupiter. "I'll watch your back, Jupiter," says Venus. "Thanks Venus," said Jupiter. They all stood up strait. "OK, lead us to her." said Mars. "She's getting married to Diamond right now! Once they get married you can never turn her back!" Said Emerald. "Let's hurry then! said Tuxedomask.


	4. Chapter 4

Last Chapter

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedomask break into the chapel. "As long as you both shall live." says the preacher. "Which won't be for very long!" says Tuxedomask. "At least for Diamond." "Who let THEM in? I demand to know!" Shouted Diamond. "That should be the least of your worries now Diamond!" shouted Sailor Mars "Because I amd Sailor Mars and on behalf of Mars and Sailor Moon your about to be burnt to a crisp!" "I am Sailor Mercury!" "I am Sailor Jupiter!" "I am Sailor Venus!" "And on behalf of Mercury" "On behalf of Jupiter!" "On behalf of Venus!" "We will punish you!" they said all together. "Serena!" says the Scouts and Tuxedomask. "Who's Serena? I'm Scarlet." says Scarlet. "Oh Serena!" says Tuxedomask. Tuxedomask runs to Scarlet. Diamond gets over there first. "Dark Power! Stay away from her!" Dark Power hits Tuxedomask. Scarlet gets a flash back. It is her holding Tuxedomask after Zoicite hurt him. "Oh, Darien!" Says Scarlet. Scarlet turns into Serena. Th imperium Silver Crystal turns silver again. "WHAT!" shouts Diamond. "Darien, of, Darien" crys Serena. Diamond runs to Serena and grabs her arm. "Oh no you don't Diamond!" says Sailor Mercury. "Here, catch, Serena!" Mercury throws Serena the Crystal. "Thank you Mercury! Moon Crystal Power!" says Serena. Serena transforms into Sailor Moon. "Diamond, enough of this! You turn me against my friends and you think you can do it again? NO WAY!" says Sailor Moon. "Diamond, your dust! Moon Scepter elimination!" "NO! DIAMOND!" says Emerald. Emerald runs in from of Diamond and takes the hit for him. "silly girl, It woulden't have killed me anyway." says Diamond. "Well this will!" says Sailor Jupiter. "Jupiter thunder, Dragon!" Diamond dodges. "I am scanning for his weaknessess." Says Sailor Mercury "Aim for his third eye! It won't hurt him unless we do it all together." "Right!" says all the scouts and Tuxedomask. "Moon Scepter..." "Shine Aqua.." "Mars Firebird..." "Jupiter Thunder..." "Venus Love chain..." "Elimination!" "Illusion!" "Strike!" "Dragon!" "Encircle!" "Scout power!" The power combine and fly twords Diamond. Tuxedomask throws a rose. It hits Diamond and the powers hit him in his eye. "NOOOOOOO!" Diamond turns to dust. Sapphire and wiseman dissapear, "We'll be back, we'll be back." they said. Crystal Tokyo turned back to normal and Neo Queen Serenity wakes up. "Mommy!" crys Rini. "Thanks SO much Sailor Scouts! And thank you Tuxedomask!" Rini hugs Tuxedomask. "Good-bye!: The scouts and Tuxedomask go back to the present.

The End


End file.
